Personal computers and notebook computers become essential data processing devise in the work places or homes. Nowadays, wireless communication technologies have experienced great growth and are rapidly gaining in popularity. As known, when the wired peripheral device is used, the wire linkage is very troublesome and inconvenient because an additional signal wire is employed to connect the computer with the peripheral device. In comparison with the wired peripheral technology, the wireless peripheral device is very user-friendly. An example of the wireless peripheral device includes a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard, a wireless network camera, etc. Among these wireless peripheral devices, the wireless mouse and the wireless keyboard are popularly served as input devices in the industry.
Take a wireless mouse for example. Instead of using the signal wire, when the wireless mouse is operated, a corresponding wireless signal receiver is used for receiving the wireless signal issued from the wireless mouse. The wireless signal receiver is connected to the universal serial bus (USB) port of the host computer. Therefore, the signals generated from the wireless mouse can be transmitted to the host computer via the wireless receiver. Although this wireless mouse is convenient because no signal wire is required, this wireless mouse still has several drawbacks. For example, when the wireless mouse is operated, a corresponding wireless signal receiver is necessary. In a case that this wireless mouse is used in other places, the user should carry the corresponding wireless receiver at the same time. In other words, if the wireless mouse and the wireless receiver are separately stored, the probability of losing either the wireless mouse or the wireless signal receiver is increased. Under this circumstance, the wireless mouse fails to be normally operated.
For a purpose of solving such a problem, a storing structure of a wireless signal receiver is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M270432, and the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Referring to FIG. 1, the storing structure disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M270432 is illustrated. The wireless mouse 1 is stored within a storing portion 11 in the bottom surface thereof. The wireless signal receiver 2 for use with the wireless mouse 1 comprises a handle portion 21 corresponding to an indentation structure 21 in the vicinity of the outlet of the storing portion 11. The handle portion 21 may facilitate the user to withdraw the wireless signal receiver 2 from the storing portion 11 of the wireless mouse 1. For storing the wireless signal receiver 2, the wireless signal receiver 2 is interference fitted into the storing portion 11 of the wireless mouse 1. In other words, the dimension of the wireless signal receiver 2 considerably conforms to the storing portion 11. Since the friction forces between the wireless signal receiver 2 and the storing portion 11 are balanced, the wireless signal receiver 2 can be firmly secured within the storing portion 11 of the wireless mouse 1 so as to effectively store the wireless signal receiver 2. Unfortunately, if the process of removing/inserting the wireless signal receiver 2 from/into the storing portion 11 of the wireless mouse 1 is repeatedly done for a long term, the wireless signal receiver 2 may no longer be interference fitted into the storing portion 11 of the wireless mouse 1. As a consequence, the wireless signal receiver 2 is likely to loosen or fall off because the wireless signal receiver 2 is not firmly secured within the storing portion 11 of the wireless mouse 1. Under this circumstance, the storing device of the wireless mouse is troublesome and not user-friendly.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a wireless cursor control device according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.